Remember December
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Angela and Evelyn are back, but everything's different. Darla and Drusilla are ready for battle and Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn are reluctant to help. Can a duel loss convince them to join the battle? Sequel to "Secrets of a Demon named Angel"
1. Guess Who?

Remember December

This takes place in the second season, right in between "Redefinition" and "Blood Money".

Chapter 1: Guess Who?

*** Flashback ***

_Edinburgh, Scotland_

_1773_

A tall girl with long black hair and soft blue eyes walked down a dark street. A single lamp and the moon itself provided light in the street that night. She looked around, lost, and saw a single person within her range of sight: a young woman of about her height with blonde hair. She couldn't see the woman's eyes since the woman's back was turned to her, but she went over to talk to her. "Excuse me, miss, would you mind telling me which way to go? I appear to be lost."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like when you're dead?" asked the young blonde woman, giving no heed to the teenage girl's question, "Do you think there really is a heaven and a hell, or just some black void full of lost souls?"

"I pay no heed to such matters, ma'am, just tell me which way to--"

"What if you could live forever?"

The young brunette was shocked by the question. "I'm sorry? I…I wouldn't…what are you talking about?"

"I can give you eternal life," she said, "I can show you things you never expected to see in your lifetime."

"And how do you intend to do that? Such things are not possible!" She was tired of messing around with this woman, who obviously wasn't telling her anything. "I have to go." She started to leave, but the woman grabbed her arm. "Please, I just…" She stopped talking when she turned to see that the woman was a Vampire. She screamed.

"Scream all you want, Angela, there's no one here to help."

"How do you know my name?" the young brunette named Angela asked, trying to pry herself out of the woman's grasp…unsuccessfully.

"I know things about you that you don't know about yourself," said the woman, pulling her closer and getting ready to feed, "My name's Darla. Perhaps we can get to know each other better in your next life." She bit deep into Angela's neck, draining all her blood and life and allowing her soul to leave her. As Angela fell to the ground, unconscious and ready to die, Darla cut her own chest open as allowed the girl to drink her blood.

*** End Flashback ***

_Los Angeles, California_

_2001_

"What do you mean I didn't get the part?" the brown-haired 20-year-old woman ranted into her cell phone, "You said I was perfect, the best one on the set!" She put her hand on her hip. "What do you mean you lied? Listen, mister, I am friends with some very powerful people and if you don't give me this part--"

"Cordelia!" a bespectacled, brunette, British man said, stopping the actress' rant, "If you keep threatening him, you're only going to make the situation worse!"

"Fine!" Cordelia said, "Bye!" She hung up her phone. "Ever since Angel fired us, I haven't been able to land a job. Maybe he'll come around and give us our jobs back after all."

"Or maybe we'll all be stuck as babysitters," said a black man, sitting on a couch next to the British guy. The doorbell rang. Cordelia opened it to reveal a 7-year-old brunette girl carrying a teddy bear. "Speaking of which…"

"Hi, Cordelia!" said the little girl.

"Hey, Evelyn!" said Cordelia, hugging her, "Come on in! How've you been?"

"Fine," said the girl named Evelyn, "Hi, Wesley." She went over and sat next to the British guy. "Teddy says he missed you." She then noticed the young black man sitting next to him. "Who's this?"

"Evelyn, this is Charles Gunn," said Cordelia, "Gunn, this is Evelyn Morris…and her teddy bear."

"Teddy likes you already," said Evelyn, giggling.

"Well, then it's…nice to meet you…Teddy," said Gunn. He turned to Wesley and Cordelia. "Have you 2 known her very long?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Not really. We just met her a year ago. She was vamped out, but she was changed at a very young age and buried with an object that made her human, AKA her bear, so her soul didn't leave her. Of course, she was just 6 then. Now, she's 7."

"So what's up with the bear?" asked Gunn.

"It was hexed," Wesley explained, "It talks to her."

"She clings to it like peanut butter to jelly," said Cordelia. She then noticed something. "Wait, why are you here, Evelyn? And why did you come here alone?"

"Aunt Angie wanted to stop by and talk to Angel, but he wasn't in the old building, so she told me to come here while she's looking for him."

"'Aunt Angie'?" asked Gunn, "Who's that?"

"Angela," said Cordelia, "Evelyn's sire. Yeah, the old building kind of…blew up and we had to move. Why did Angela wait until now to come see Angel? And why did she send you here instead of having you help look?" Evelyn shrugged in answer to both questions. "So you know absolutely nothing. Standard for a 7-year-old, dead or alive."

"I'm still a little fuzzy," said Gunn, "Who in the world is Angela?"

Wesley hesitated. "Angel's twin sister."

* * *

Angel walked around the lobby of the Hyperion, where he currently lived. Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn used to work for him, but he had fired them not long ago and they had kept the business going from Cordelia's apartment. The soulful Vampire was a little occupied with the business of his sire and one of his victims. Darla and Drusilla had recently joined forces and begun to rampage the "City of Angels" looking for victims, and he was intending to stop them, one way or another. He was currently thinking of how he was going to do that when the door opened. He turned to see a girl standing in the doorway.

The girl appeared to be about 16 years old (but they do say looks can be deceiving). She had long black hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing knee-high brown leather cowboy boots, a denim mini-skirt, and a burgundy half-sleeve top. "Hey, Angel."

"Angela."


	2. Twin Talk

Chapter 2: Twin Talk

"Angel's got a twin sister?" asked Gunn, shocked, "Why did he not tell me that?"

"Well, actually, none of us told you," said Cordelia, "We must have forgotten."

"When your boss is a Vampire, the fact that he's got a twin sister is not something you easily forget," Gunn protested.

"You know what, Gunn?" Cordelia asked, angrily, "Sometimes, you can be such a pain." She fell onto the back of the couch, crying out in pain. Wesley quickly got up and helped her stand up while her vision began to show itself in her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Evelyn asked.

"She's having a vision," explained Wesley, "The Powers That Be, no idea who they are, send them to her, warning her of coming danger."

Cordelia finally calmed down and began to gasp for breath. "OK, first things first…OW! Second, there's something going on down the street. I saw a demon of some sort."

"Oh, sure, 'cause that went so well last time we tried to stop one of those," said Gunn.

"Let's just go get rid of it!" Cordelia said, "Wait, who's gonna take care of Evelyn?"

"I'll watch her," said Wesley.

"You have experience in that area, don't you?" Cordelia mocked. Wesley gave her a look. "OK, Gunn and I'll get rid of the demon and you stay and watch Evelyn and Teddy Bear Roosevelt." She got a jacket and led Gunn out.

Evelyn tapped Wesley on the shoulder, making him turn around and face her. "Teddy wants ice cream."

*** Flashback ***

_Rome, Italy_

_1906_

A young girl was lying alone in a graveyard. She laid a bouquet of white lilies on her mother's grave. She took a book out of her pocket and began to leaf through it. _That Vampire will pay for what she's done to my mother. At least she didn't sire her._ She began to do a spell, taking a glass orb out of her other pocket. _The spell may be Romanian, but I'm not afraid to use it. My grandmother did spend about 17 years in Transylvania. At least there the Vampires can be seen coming by a Chinese guy, not that I'm prejudiced. _She started to recite the spell and the orb began to glow.

"You know," said a voice behind the girl. The girl turned to see demon Angela. "I usually kill the whole family before taking my victim, but I guess it's enough torture losing one and I just can't wait to take you. And I should know about losing family having killed my whole adopted family and not knowing anything about my real family, who are most likely dead after the 150 years it's been since they gave me up." The girl paid no heed to her and just kept chanting. "What are you speaking? Latin? 'Cause I only speak 10 languages and that's not one of them." No response. More chanting. "Alright, I don't know what kind of witchcraft you're swinging since you're only an amateur, but I know that no spell except the sun's is going to kill me, so…" She went over and took the orb out of the girl's hands, ready to throw it until she noticed it was glowing. "What in the--?"

"Acum. Acum!"

The orb's glow surrounded Angela, dropping her to the ground.

The Witch tried to zap her just for the fun of it, but she had no magic. _Oh, great, I gave her my power. This is what I get for trying to do something nice when I'm only a level 1!_

Angela's eyes opened slowly, flashed golden, and then slowly moved around, examining her surroundings and settling on the girl. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Rome, 1906," said the girl, "Obviously, you don't remember now, but you will in a little while. Mostly, you'll just see the faces of the people you killed, including my mom. And it'll torture you to the very depths of your newfound soul until the day you're dusted. Have a nice night!" She ran off.

"'Killed'?" Angela called after her, shocked.

*** End Flashback ***

"So, let me get this straight," said Angela, pacing next to Angel, "When you were a demon, you and Darla killed this Drusilla girl. 4 years ago, you staked Darla and, the next year, Drusilla came to you and then fled to Brazil. This past year, Darla was resurrected as human and Drusilla came along and vamped her out. Now the 2 of them are rampaging the town and you're trying to stop them. And you don't want me to help."

"That's it exactly," Angel answered.

"You selfish jerk!"

"What?"

"Darla's my sire, too, in case you've forgotten. Her business is my business. And I'm your twin sister. Your business is mine and my business is yours, ergo we share business!"

"I think you have way to many businesses going on in your life."

"I mean we share the battle! Since you've fired Cordelia and Wesley and that Gunn guy, it's 2 against 1. You need someone to help you and obviously you can't duplicate yourself and Angelus isn't going to help you. So who do you call? Me."

"Angela, as your brother, I can't let anything happen to you."

"Well, that didn't seem to bother you for the first 245 years."

"I didn't know you for the first 245 years," Angel protested, going off into his office.

"And that's an excuse?" Angela stopped ranting and sighed in frustration. "Look at us." Angel stared at her, confused. "This is our first fight. Let me just…sit down and see if we can continue this little talk when we've both let off some steam and thought up some reasonable comebacks." She walked over to the couch and sat down, her back turned to her brother.

Angel sat down in his chair and opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a golden necklace with a sapphire as a jewel.

*** Flashback ***

_3 months ago…_

Cordelia opened and closed the top 2 drawers on the left side of Angel's desk.

Angel walked in. "Hey." Cordelia shrieked in shock and closed the drawers, panicking. "What are you doing?"

"I was, uh…looking for the keys to the car to go…" Angel crossed his arms and gave her a look. She sighed and gave in. "…to a Hollywood party because a taxi would look stupid and I don't have enough money to rent a limo." She opened the top drawer on the right side of the desk. "Hello. What's this?" She pulled out a golden chain with a sapphire in the center. "A gift for a friend, perhaps?"

"Maybe," Angel said, taking it back and putting in back in the drawer. He took the keys out of the next drawer and tossed them to her.

"Who's it for? Darla or Buffy?"

"Neither."

Cordelia looked at her feet. "Angela." Angel nodded and sat down. "Do you really think we're ever going to see her again?"

"I don't know," Angel answered, "She said she wasn't going to be running into us for a while, but I didn't think it'd take a year. That reminds me, when are we going to tell Gunn about her?"

"As soon as we know we trust him enough to let him into the telepathic link, which we hardly ever use anymore, I might add."

_I don't know, I think it comes in handy if we want to be stealthy about something, _Angel sent to her.

Cordelia smiled. "See you in a few hours, Angel." She held up the keys and walked out.

*** End Flashback ***

He put the necklace on the table. He'd use it as an apology gift when she came out. He had taken it out of a tomb he had found a few months ago and had had Wesley check to make sure it wasn't enchanted or anything. He cared about his sister even if he hadn't known her that long. He'd known Darla for over 200 years now but he had never been anywhere near close to her, really. Now that demon Darla was back, she'd be wanting revenge on him for staking her and she already knew about Angela. Did Drusilla know yet?

Angela sat on the couch. She thought about everything she and Angel had gone through. They hadn't met each other until just last year, but they had known each other longer than that. They had both always felt that there was something missing. She remembered her adopted family.

*** Flashback ***

_London, England_

_1772_

Angela stepped off a boat and onto the dock. "Remind me again, Mother, why we moved _here_ from Ireland? We had everything back there."

A woman who looked about 32 came up next to her. She had shoulder-length black hair and deep Irish green eyes. "Because if we stayed another day in Ireland, that plague going around our village would have swept our household and at least one of us very well could have died."

"So why did we move across the water?" asked Angela as they started to walk down the street towards their new home.

A little boy of about 11 came up to her. "I don't know, I think it's just our next great adventure."

Angela crouched down next to him. "Settle down, Columbus," she said, soothingly, using the nickname she'd given her brother, "It's not an adventure until something exciting happens. And that boat ride…wasn't it." She took his hand and led him in the direction their mother was going. "Come, Isaiah."

_7 months later…_

Angela kept throwing things into her bag.

Her mother came in. "Angela, what are you doing?"

"I'm moving to Edinburgh," Angela answered.

"You're running off to Scotland?" her mother asked.

"Why not? You're not my real mother." Angela went through some papers on her desk.

"What?"

"I know I'm adopted. Father told me last night of how you took me in back 1758. I intend to find my true family and that's not something I'm going to do here." She stuffed one last item in her bag and shut it, leaving the room after she was done.

"Then why are you going to Scotland?" asked her mother, "Angela, we must be reasonable about this."

"I _was_ reasonable," Angela debated, "For 15 years, Mother, I've been doing everything you've asked and given you everything you ever wanted from me and it still wasn't good enough. Don't you get it? My life is somewhere else." She walked into the next room, where Isaiah was listening to the conversation. "Say nothing, Brother, you can't convince me." She hugged him tightly. "But we _will_ be together no matter what." She walked over to the door.

"Angela!" her mother called after her, "If you walk out that door, there's no turning back."

Angela turned to face her, fighting the urge to cry. "Then this is goodbye. I'm sorry." She left.

_6 months LATER…_

Isaiah was 12 now. He stood alone in the living room of the English cottage as his parents were doing the work they could only do after sunset. They never did tell him what they were up to anymore, simply that he was too young to be out with them after dark. Everything had been different after Angela left. He was beginning to wonder if he was even their real son. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. He quickly went over and answered it. Behind the door was Angela. "You're back! I thought you weren't going to return."

"I said we'd be together," said Angela, crouching down by him and holding him tight.

Isaiah separated from her and realized that they were now both outside. "Come in. Come in!" He took her into the house. "You're cold, Sister," Isaiah said, his back to her.

Angela vamped out. "I know, dear brother, I know. And I think I know what will make me warmer." She bit deep into his neck. He didn't have enough time to react and call out for help before he died. "This is our true goodbye."

_An hour after THAT…_

Darla walked into the house and examined the 3 bodies lying in the room. "Excellent work, Angela."

Angela walked out of the kitchen. Her clothes were battered and torn and her hair pulled over her right eye. "Please, call me Aingael. It's Gaelic for Angel."

"Then why choose such a name?" asked Darla, walking closer to her new apprentice.

"To fool my opponents," said Aingael, leaning against the doorway, "If they think I am merciful, they will not expect me to be a Vampire."

"And then they'll invite you in under belief that you're safe and you can get their blood by surprising them, good thinking. I must say that you did extremely well with that tonight, getting your 'brother' to invite you in so that you could be 'his angel'. You drained his blood and life in 20 seconds flat, which is more than I can say for a lot of the Vampires I've trained who killed their families." She smiled as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "How would you like to join some friends of mine?"

Aingael smiled mischievously and nodded.

*** End Flashback ***

If she had known at the time how much trouble that would cause, she would never have accepted. She would rather have dwelt in the Master's court like Angel had almost gotten roped into. She wondered what Darla was like now.

Angel came out of the office. "Hey."

Angela turned around to face him and smiled. Things may not have gone well with her first brother, but this one understood her better than anybody.

"You ready to talk?"

Angela nodded. "I'd say so."

* * *

Drusilla sniffed some of the flowers in the gardening store they were in. "Grand-mummy, they violets are most beautiful."

Darla came up to her. "Those are heathers, Dru. But that does bring back memories. Heather is a popular plant in Scotland. I found a great victim there."

"Oh, yay! A murder story!"

"Her name was Angela. She was lost that night, but I showed her the way. I sired her. She was Angel's twin sister, you know. I don't think they ever met, so he probably doesn't know."

"Daddy had a twin sister? Angela…such a pretty name."

"Of course, she changed it as a demon, as did her brother. Angel was Angelus, she became Aingael. She was a most brutal murderer. She dwelt, soulless, in Europe for nearly 150 years, just like her brother. Of course, when she got her soul back, some power went into her."

Drusilla whined and recoiled. "Another soulful beast!"

"Don't worry, she met a moment of true happiness. But the power made itself known when she met it. Her soul returned to her when she fell asleep and then kept coming and going and coming and going for decades. I don't know where she is now, but I handed her over to some Thini demons when she was a newborn and she left their fold after about 10 years to start her own killer gang. They split up when she got her soul back, but they joined back when it flickered off and they constantly keep going with her or without her. Of course, I don't know where any of them are either. I never really met them or anything. You remember back a century or so ago, right? When we were feuding with the Gales? She was their leader."

"Oh, her. I never did like her, with or without a soul. I only saw her once." She groaned slightly. "She's here. She's with the Angel beast."

* * *

Sorry about the "Chinese guy" comment. I couldn't think of a good metaphor because I was trying to make up something about people who don't know much about Transylvania, ergo country on the other side of the world. It'll get better, I promise.


	3. Fight Back

Chapter 3: Fight Back

Gunn smacked the demon in the face. Cordelia grabbed it by the horns but it simply started to knock her back and forth. Gunn finally picked up a crowbar, pried Cordelia away from the demon, and stabbed the demon in the heart, making him fall to the ground. The death isn't what make Cordelia shriek is disgust, it was the fact that it's eyeballs rolled out of its head afterwards.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Cordelia whined.

"Would you quit that?" Gunn asked, prepared to yell at her but not going to, "It's just eyeballs." He then realized what he'd just said. "OK, you're right, that is gross." He led her off to the apartment building to see how Wesley was doing with Evelyn.

Wesley was lying on the couch eating popcorn. Evelyn was lying down next to him. She had fallen asleep watching the cartoons, clutching her teddy bear close to her chest.

The TV suddenly switched to the next channel. "No, Dennis," Wesley said, picking up the remote and switching back, "You cannot watch the hockey game. I want to see what happens to the roadrunner." Cordelia and Gunn came in. Wesley noticed them, stood up, and walked over to them. "So how'd it go?"

"A mix of angry, exciting, and disgusting," Cordelia answered, "After Gunn here killed it, it's eyes rolled out of their sockets."

"Ah, yes, a Pithot demon, they are quite ferocious," said Wesley, "It's a good thing you killed it while you had a chance."

"So how'd it go with you and Tiny Tot and Teddy?" asked Gunn.

"Quite well if you must ask," Wesley answered, "I turned on Looney Tunes and she was asleep in 5 minutes."

"She slept for 2 hours?" Cordelia said, "Wow. She must have been really tired from walking through town and such."

"Well, you know how a 7-year-old's feet can get," Gunn said, going over and opening the freezer, "Hey, you're out of ice cream!"

"What?" asked Cordelia, "I had a whole tub when we left!" She started to go into the kitchen and stopped. "Wait, if Dennis and Evelyn don't eat and Wesley was the only other one here…" She turned to face the British ex-Watcher and crossed her arms at him, giving him a look.

"Uh…a Pithot demon, you say?" Wesley asked, quickly changing the subject, "We certainly must research this." He went off to "get some books."

Evelyn turned onto her side on the couch, holding her bear closer.

"She's kind of cute when she's sleeping," said Cordelia as Gunn came back into the room.

"So what was her family like before she died?" asked Gunn, "Or Angela's adopted family?"

"Come to think of it," said Cordelia, "they never told us."

*** Flashback ***

_Los Angeles, California_

_2000_

Evelyn sat alone in her room. Her parents were fighting in the living room, as always.

Her older sister came into the room. "Hey."

"Hi," Evelyn said, picking up her bear and holding it close, "Do you think everything's gonna be OK with Mommy and Daddy?"

"We don't know," said her older sister, sitting down next to her, "We can never know about stuff like that." She held her close in her arms.

Evelyn's brother was in the living room. He was trying not to listen to his parents' constant bickering, but he did pick up a knock at the door. His parents were busy and, obviously, no one else in the house had heard it, so he answered the door. On the other side of the door was Angela, with one difference: her eyes were red.

"Hey," said Aingael, "I'm a friend of your sister's, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, come in," said the boy.

Aingael walked in and vamped out as the boy closed the door.

"So what are you here for?" asked Evelyn's brother.

"Funny you should ask…" Aingael quickly spun around and bit deep into his neck, taking all his blood before he could scream. "…I'm here to kill you all." She let him drop to the floor, dead.

"Would you just stop with the psychotic rant?" Evelyn's dad asked angrily.

"What do you mean 'psychotic rant'?" asked Evelyn's mom, "I am _not_ ranting psychotically!"

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Aingael, getting up behind Evelyn's dad and biting him. Evelyn's mom began to scream. "Oh, shut up!" Angela took out a dagger and threw it at her, piercing her heart, making her stop screaming and fall to the ground, dead as well.

Evelyn and her sister heard the racket and their mother's screams.

"I'll go check it out," said Evelyn's sister, "You stay here." She stood up and went down the hall into the living room in time to watch Aingael drop her grandmother's dead body on the floor. She could do nothing but stare on in shock and fear.

Aingael turned, still in her game face, to look at Evelyn's older sister and smiled. "And last but not least…" She went over and took her blood. "Now for the main course." As Evelyn's sister's body fell on the floor, Aingael kicked down the door to Evelyn's room and saw the 6-year-old girl back up to the wall, holding her teddy bear closely. "You can scream all you want, there's no one here to help." She took the girl's shoulders and vamped out again. "And I love it when they scream." The girl simply allowed a few tears to fall onto her teddy bear's fur. "Or cry. Either one works for me." She took the bite. Evelyn was still holding the bear when she fell to the ground, ready to die. Aingael knelt down next to her and sired the little girl.

*** End Flashback ***

"…and if both of us can't go after them, then…Angela?"

Angela snapped up. "Huh?" Angel then realized that she hadn't heard a single word he'd said. "I'm sorry, Angel, my mind's somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"About taking on Darla and Drusilla," said Angel, "And, obviously, your head's not in it."

"Angel, Darla ruined both our lives by releasing those pitiful, worthless, soulless demons into our bodies and letting them both reign supreme as killers for 150 years," Angela pointed out, "And if this Drusilla girl really isn't all that better, then you are going to need my help whether you like it or not. I've got powers, you don't and neither do they."

"And come to think of it, I've never seen you use any of these powers except for the telepathic link, which you would not have obtained without me," said Angel.

Angela simply glanced over to the golden sapphire necklace lying on the table. It began to rise up by itself and gently fell around her neck. "Is this for me?"

Angel hesitated. So telekinesis was one of her powers. "Yes, it is. I found it in some tomb a few months ago." Angela gave him a worried look. "Oh, don't worry, I had Wesley check and make sure it's not enchanted or anything before I brought it back here."

Angela nodded in relief and pulled her black hair out from the chain. "You know, it strikes me as odd that you'd know I'd like it so much. Well, I mostly like it because it's from you, but still."

"What are you talking about?" asked Angel.

"Angel, we didn't even meet until last year," Angela said, "We know absolutely nothing about each other."

"That's not true."

"What's my favorite color?"

Angel started to say something and then stopped. He started sorting through every color he could think of in his mind, but none of them struck him as something Angela would appeal to.

"Exactly! I don't know yours either!"

"Angela…"

"Oh, save it, Angel, we just…here we go again. I don't want us to develop a relationship where we constantly fight on and off and on and off like…my soul. We're twins, for crying out loud!" She crossed her arms and they were in silence for a few minutes, neither breathing (of course, they already didn't do that) or moving. "I'll be right back. I need some time to think. I should probably go check on Evelyn, too. I left her with Cordelia and Wesley." She walked out, leaving Angel alone again to contemplate what she had just said. At least he knew one of her powers now.

* * *

Cordelia was on the couch next to the still sleeping Evelyn and Wesley was in a chair nearby. They were still watching cartoons. Suddenly, the channel changed to football.

"Dennis!" Cordelia scolded, taking the remote and switching back.

"Hey, if we can't watch hockey, I want to watch football," said Gunn, coming into the room, "I agree with the Ghost."

"We are not watching bulky men in tights run across a field of grass, attacking each other and throwing around a ball that's not even round," said Wesley.

"And we are not watching bulky men in tights skate across a frozen-over pond and hit a plastic disk with sticks either," said Cordelia. There was a knock on the door and Cordelia got up to answer it. It was Angela. "Angela! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Angel?"

"It's a long story," said Angela, coming in, "How's Evelyn?"

"We turned on the cartoons a few hours ago and she fell asleep," said Cordelia, closing the door.

Angela looked shocked. "She's been asleep that long? She didn't wake up screaming 'Mommy!' and crying to her teddy bear?"

"Not that I remember," said Wesley, "Why? Has that happened before?"

"Every time she's fallen asleep for the past 2 weeks," Angela explained, "I think her family's death was a big deal for her and she hasn't been able to get over it even if it has been a year." She then noticed Gunn. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Cordelia said, getting in between them, "Angela, this is Charles Gunn. Gunn, this is Angela."

"So you're Angel's twin sister?" asked Gunn.

"The one and only…I hope," said Angela, "As far as I can tell, we very well may both be adopted, so there's no telling. But I'm positive that we're both Irish. Of course, we don't know that much about each other anyway, so there's no telling about a lot of stuff involving the 2 of us!"

"Don't rant so loudly," Cordelia hissed, "You might wake up Evelyn!"

"Sorry," Angela whispered.

"If you need a place to vent…don't do it here," said Cordelia, "I do know one place you can go."


	4. Unlife is Amazing

Chapter 4: Un-life is Amazing

Angela walked into the demon karaoke bar named Caritas. _Cordelia! _she mentally scolded, _You didn't say this was a karaoke bar!_

_What? _Cordelia asked in response, _Are you as bad as your brother?_

_No, I'm very good, but I have stage fright. Angel was up here?_

_No! No, he was…it's a long story, OK?_

Angela groaned and sat down. This was going to be a long night if she had to vent through this.

"Hey," said the bartender, "Can I get you anything?"

"Some blood would be nice," said Angela, "Preferably non-human or B positive." The bartender nodded and went off to get it. Angela looked over to the stage to see the Host, Lorne, singing. As the song ended, she couldn't help but think about what would happen if she really did face up to her stage fright and go up there.

As Angela started to drink the blood, Lorne came over. "Hey. You new here?" Angela nodded. "You seem familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"My sources tell me my brother, Angel, was here," Angela said.

"Oh, that guy," said Lorne, "Boy, no offense, but when he got up there, my brain melted."

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. If Angel was that bad, knew it, and still got up there then…there must be something going on. "What's the deal with this place anyway?"

"The way it works," Lorne explained, "You get up there, sing your heart out, and I get to tell you your future. I can read you soul and tell you what's going to happen tomorrow or how to deal with any problem that's troubling you."

"Really?" Angela asked, shocked, surprised, and amazed all at the same time. No wonder Angel had the guts to…do something incredibly stupid. She looked over to the empty stage and forgot all about her stage fright, remembering how Cordelia had told her she could vent here. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Angel couldn't believe he was coming back to this place. But if he was going to deal with Angela _and_ get rid of Darla and Drusilla, he needed some answers and he needed them now. As he walked into the bar, though, a beautiful sound came into contact with his hearing. He turned around and saw something he never expected to see. Angela had found her way there and was singing on the stage. If he wasn't already dead, he would faint.

" _Life has moments, it's hard to describe, feeling great and feeling alive, never coming down from this, now that we're on,_" Angela sang (Aly & AJ, for those of you who haven't heard the song), "_Always know when we're gonna be fine, feeling great and feeling alive, never coming down from this, now that we're on…_" She almost stopped singing when she saw Angel in the audience and began to slowly make her way off the stage. "_…The view is so clear and it's crazy over here, life is amazing with you on the ride. _" She quickly ran off the stage and over to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Angel, "I thought you were going to check on Evelyn."

"I did, but then I got caught up in a rant and Cordelia told me not to rant in her apartment and to come here, so here I am," said Angela.

Lorne tapped on her shoulder and made her turn around. "Mind if I intrude?"

"Yeah, hold on one second," said Angela, turning back to Angel after she said it, "So you're saying I can't have a life when you're around?"

Lorne tried to speak up, but Angel spoke first: "No, I'm saying you're kind of unpredictable."

"Oh, I'm unpredictable?" asked Angela, "Who's the one that fired his closest friends and is trying to move to me now that I came to help him?"

"I'm not trying to kick you out of my life," Angel protested, "And what do you mean you came to help me? You didn't even know Darla was here!"

"Someone close to you is going to die tomorrow and it isn't gonna be you," Lorne finally got out.

Angela turned to face him in shocked silence for a second and Angel stopped ranting. "Evelyn!" both twins cried out, running out of the bar and heading to Cordelia's apartment.

*** Flashback ***

_Hong Kong, China_

_1900_

"I can't believe Angelus skipped out on us," Darla was complaining as she led Drusilla and Spike down a street.

"You'll find someone better, grand-mummy, like I did," Drusilla said, letting Spike hold her close.

Darla stopped walking and bent over to pick up a piece of paper on the ground. "'Nice work with the Slayer, it's time to face us.'" She looked around. "The Gales are here."

"That's right."

The 3 Vampires turned around and saw Aingael standing not far behind them. "We're headed to Italy in a year or 2, but we thought we'd stop by to kill the Slayer, just in case, only to find out that our Vampire competitors got there first."

"And who are you again?" asked Spike.

"Aingael, the leader of the Gales, the immortal killer group that's been rampaging Europe for the past century trying to top you, Mr. I-Killed-the-Slayer-I'm-Better-than-You."

"Not just the Slayer, but I just so happened to have save Drusilla's life in Prague a couple decades ago," said Spike, making Drusilla giggle, "How many guys have you killed?"

"You go first," Aingael suggested.

"Altogether, the 3 of us have killed about 500 people in the past century alone," said Darla, "And you?"

"All my girls got 673, and, yes, we do keep count," Aingael boasted, "About 17 Werewolves, 2 competing Vampires not unlike you, and one Slayer back in Norway in 1875."

"Then where are they now?" asked Spike, walking towards her, threateningly, "Out biting pigs?"

"'Biting'?" Aingael laughed. "Unlike you, we have more than 3. And they _are_ all girls and all creatures, but _I_ am pretty much the only full Vampire. Of course, they blend right in with the humans, like you do, so I guess you wouldn't know if one of them were to just jump up behind you and…" She vamped out. "…shove a stake through your girlfriend's heart."

Spike held Drusilla closer as protection.

Darla walked over to her. "In case you don't remember, Aingael, I made you. I handed you over to the demons who taught you everything you know. You wouldn't be here with all that you're telling us about if it weren't for me."

"Then why don't we match up our skills?" Aingael suggested, "The 3 of you up against my girls. I'll keep score." She walked off.

"For some reason, I don't like her," Spike said.

*** End Flashback ***

While Angel waited outside for her, Angela went up to Cordelia's apartment and went inside to find Evelyn thrashing about on the couch. "What's wrong with her?" she asked the others.

"We don't know," Cordelia explained, "She just started tossing and turning about 10 minutes ago and we can't get her to wake up and stop it."

Angela went over and took the bear out of Evelyn's hands. Evelyn snapped up. "Bet you didn't think about that at all, did you?" She gave Evelyn her bear back and its eyes glowed red as the hex was refreshed. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Evelyn said, "I don't remember."


	5. Reflection

Chapter 5: Reflection

At Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey MacDonald was in his office. He was waiting for something interesting to happen. Ever since he was promoted, things had been unusually quiet.

Just when he was about to snap, Lilah Morgan, his co-worker, walked in, carrying some files. "Hey. Look what I just dug up about a certain Vampire friend of ours." She dropped the files on the table.

Lindsey picked up a picture of Angela. "Who's this? An ex-girlfriend?"

"A twin sister," Lilah said, "Apparently, his old family in Ireland, the one he brutally murdered in the 18th century wasn't his real family. He was adopted and separated from this girl, Angela, who was taken to a different part of the country and then sired in Scotland at the same age as her brother."

"Well, what do you know?" Lindsey said, "Everything's not what it seems after all. Does she have a soul, too?"

"More or less," said Lilah, "It was restored in 1906 in Italy, by an amateur Witch who accidentally gave her a lot of power, but she met a moment of true happiness a few years later and the power made itself known, causing her soul to keep coming and going and split her personality into 4 different entities. And, as each entity makes itself known inside her, her eyes change colors from blue to green to white to red, normal, violent, emotionless, and soulless."

"That's some complicated process," Lindsey said, putting down the picture and sorting through some of the other stuff, "How does it change?"

"Well, when her eyes are blue, she's her normal self," Lilah explained, "When she gets mad, her eyes turn green and she's very violent and aggressive and easily-angered. Her eyes turn to a purple-tinted white spontaneously, making her an emotionless Sibyl, a prophetess. After a severe traumatic event that would cause a normal person amnesia or death, her soul goes out completely and she turns to the dark side until she falls asleep or gets knocked unconscious."

"How did you get all this together?"

"She was part of some all-girl killer gang for the past 200 years, a gang called the Gales that was feuding with Angelus and his girls. I started sorting through some Watcher diaries I stole and I found all this information on the whole group. I compared the leader, Aingael or Angela, with our friend, Angel, and viola, twin Vampires."

"Do you think we could get her on our side? Maybe we could play with Angel a little."

Lilah smiled and nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Find her, get her alone, stab her in the stomach with something sharp and preferably metal instead of wooden, and then bring her back here, soulless and ready to fight."

*** Flashback ***

_London, England_

_1917_

Angela walked into an apartment. She looked around. There was no one there. She closed the door and straightened out her pink satin dress. Normally, Vampires wouldn't wear bright colors or, in her case, pastels, but she had learned to move past the normal Vampire fashion sense and deal with the current styles. It also appealed to the Watcher she was dating.

When he had invited her in, she had given him warning of the curse and what might happen if they got too close, but he hadn't seemed to care. He knew of the consequences if Aingael was released within her. She had only been living with her soul for 11 years now and she didn't want to cause trouble again so soon.

Angela picked up a notebook. It was battered slightly so she knew it had been used a lot. She looked around again. When she saw no one, she opened the book.

"October 26, 1916

Today I came into contact with a rather strange girl. She was…very attractive I might say, but she was definitely a Vampire. When I sent my Slayer after her, though, she wasn't easily slain and we realized that she has a soul and knows about the demon gang we're currently working on tracking: the Gales. Upon interrogation, she revealed that she used to be their leader, Aingael, but had recently reverted her name back to the original one she had had in the 1700's: Angela."

Angela smiled for a second when she realized that he had been attracted to her at first sight, but then realized that she was reading his Watcher diary and quickly closed it, not wanting to invade his privacy. He was the youngest Watcher to train a Slayer in the past century. She had fallen for him easily and she respected him enough to not want to know his secrets.

"Couldn't wait for me in the graveyard, I see."

Angela quickly turned around and saw her boyfriend behind her. "Thomas. I was…just…I got impatient."

Thomas Berkeley smiled. "Understandable. You remind me a lot of my old Slayer. When she died and the Council sacked me, all I could think of was how I could spend more time with you. And then I remember what you said about the curse. Sometimes, it doesn't bother me, though."

Angela smiled. "I know the feeling. I dread every moment Aingael was within me, and I can't stand the thought of her returning, but…all I really want is you." She sat down on his bed.

He sat down next to her. "That feeling has been mutual since I first laid eyes on you."

Angela smiled. She slowly leaned in and they kissed.

_2 hours later…_

The 2 of them were asleep next to each other on the bed.

Angela smiled in her sleep and then her eyes flashed open. She fell on the ground next to the bed, waking up Thomas with a loud _THUD!_ She tossed and turned on the floor, crying out and writhing in pain.

"Angela!" Thomas got up and went over to her, helping her stand up and realizing that, every time her eyes opened, her irises were a different color. He wrapped his arm around her and helped her lie down on the bed. He quickly went over to his counter to see if he had anything that might help. Finally, Angela's screams stopped. "Angela?" He went back to the bed. She wasn't there. "Angela?" Someone jumped him from behind, knocking him to the ground. He turned to face his attacker and saw Angela, but her eyes were red.

"Guess what?" Aingael said, turning into her game face, "Aingeal's awake." She tried to bite him, but he kicked her. He'd been preparing for this ever since he first invited her in. He pinned her to the ground and got out a stake. Just as he lunged for her, she grabbed his hand and tossed the stake away. "Nice try. My turn." She got up and pinned him to the wall. "I don't think you want to kill your girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend," Thomas objected.

"Guess again, Tommy, this pesky soul won't leave even with you around," Aingael corrected, "It's still partially in." She let go of him. "And since you won't even try to kill me…" She turned out of her game face. "…it's no fun to kill you. I'll just go find my girls and rampage the country, just like old times. Later!" She left him in utter shock and confusion.

*** End Flashback ***

Angel and Angela were guarding Evelyn out in the streets. When Angela had told Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn Angel's name, they had given her Evelyn and had her leave. She was now leading Evelyn and Angel through the streets, keeping an eye out for Darla and Drusilla. Angel had set them on fire in their last encounter, but they still could be around and she wanted to make sure Evelyn was safe. Evelyn and Angel were the only ones left that she really cared about and Angel was prepared for anything while Evelyn was too young to even understand how her teddy bear was talking to her.

"This is ridiculous, guys," Angela finally said, "Maybe that Lorne guy read me wrong."

"He's never read anyone incorrectly before," Angel said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Angela said. She sat down on a bench and Evelyn and Angel sat down next to her. They had been walking for a while. "Do you ever wonder what our real family was like, Angel?" Angel nodded. "When I was sired, I had been looking for them. But I knew nothing about them, so I couldn't very well find them, now could I?" Angel just looked at her. Angela turned around to face a shop window behind them. "When you look in the mirror, what's it like?"

Angel turned around. None of the 3 of them had any reflection in the window. "It's normal to me now. I don't expect it."

"So what do you see?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing there."

"Exactly," Angela said, crossing her arms at him, "When I look at my reflection and realize I don't have one, all I can see is a traitor. I walked out on my adopted parents, I killed all those innocent people, and neither of us have the slightest clue as to why our birth parents gave us up."

"Angela--"

"Teddy says you shouldn't be so hard on yourselves," Evelyn intruded.

"Thank you, Evelyn, that's exactly what I was going to say," Angel said.

_Angel, there's nothing, _Angela sent to him directly.

_Nothing in the mirror? _Angel asked, thinking she'd be used to that by now.

Angela shook her head. _Nothing left for me to live for._

_You have me and Evelyn, _Angel corrected.

Angela looked down, trying to keep herself from crying. _Not after tomorrow._

_He may have read you wrong, you know, or we might have misunderstood._

_Or he might not have been talking about Evelyn._ Angela stood up and walked off, leaving Angel alone with Evelyn.

"Is Aunt Angie going to be OK?" Evelyn asked Angel.

Angel looked down at her. "I don't know. We can never know about things like that."

Evelyn remembered her sister. _"We can never know about stuff like that." _She held her teddy closer and fought the urge to cry. "I miss my family. I think about them every night and, when I fall asleep, I dream about them and then don't remember it."

"If you don't remember it, how do you know that they were the ones you were dreaming about?"

"Because I felt them." She could still remember plainly the day that Aingael had killed them all and sired her, not planning on her soul staying with her. That day had ruined everything and, at the same time, made everything better. She then remembered the happenings of the week when she rose. She remembered how Aingael had sent her to kill someone and she didn't. She remembered how they had tried to raise a vicious demon. She remembered how Angel had brought Cordelia and Wesley and the 3 of them had saved her and Angela. "What happened after we left?"

While Angel was explaining the past year to Evelyn, Angela sat down, leaning against a wall and realized that the streets were beginning to clear and the streetlights were growing brighter under the dark night sky. She looked at the nearest clock. Midnight. "Well, it's tomorrow. Evelyn's going any minute now. Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone with Angel. I better go check on them." She got up, only to be pulled away by a demon.

"Whoa, you set them on fire?" asked Evelyn, amazed.

"Yeah, that was a big week for me," Angel responded. Evelyn giggled, but stopped when they heard a loud scream. "Angela!" Angel got up and ran off, Evelyn following closely behind. The 2 of them got to the end of the street and looked around. She wasn't there.

"Where is she, Angel?" Evelyn asked, scared.

"I don't know."


	6. Return of Evil

Chapter 6: Return of Evil

Angela was being dragged through the sewers by the demon. "Let go of me!" Her eyes finally turned green and she was able to kick him hard enough to make him let go. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her hand before she could make contact and twisted her arm, making her fall to her knees, screaming in agony as her eyes turned blue again. She couldn't remember when she had last felt so much pain. Oh, wait, yes, she could.

*** Flashback ***

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_1956_

Angela walked through the streets. She stopped at a streetlight. It amazed her how much the world had changed since she had been sired. Back then, everything was simpler. Of course, fashion had come a long way. She was wearing blue T-shirt, purple ribbon as a belt, and a puffy pink skirt. Suddenly, someone came up behind her and startled her. She gasped and then her vamp-sense went off. Vampire. She turned to face the guy behind her. "Who are you and what do you want?" Her eyes were turning green.

The Vampire was in his game face when she turned around and stopped smiling when he realized that she didn't even notice. "You're not scared?"

"I'm guessing you're newborn." She vamped out. "No Vampire detector." She kicked him in the gut and launched him into the light pole. She turned back to her normal self. "Boy, I wish I had a stake." She turned and saw a bench. She broke off one of the wood planks and snapped it in half. "But this'll do." She stuck one half through the Vampire's heart, causing him to turn to dust, and dropped the other half on the ground. "Well, that was fun." She felt a sting in her back and pulled out a silver-tipped arrow. She turned around and saw a girl of about 19 with a crossbow. "Oh, great, a Slayer. I know what you're thinking, but, trust me, you do not want to hurt me."

"Some of you need to get new threat material," the Slayer said, launching another arrow.

Angela ducked just in time for the arrow to fly above her and catch itself in the wall across the street. "OK, forget the direct approach. I didn't want to settle for violence, but you drove me to it." She launched at the Slayer in her game face, but the girl simply knocked her into the wall next to them. "I've got a soul, you know."

"What's that have to do with anything?" asked the Slayer, punching her in the face and knocking her back to normal.

"Someone hasn't studied their creature-of-the-night-ology," Angela retorted, kicking her.

The Slayer kicked her in the face, knocking her back into the brick wall and then took her arm while she was down. "I was more focused in Slaying-Vampires 101." She twisted her arm and used her foot to pin her against the wall.

Angela began to cry out in pain, unable to say anything.

"Give up?" asked the Slayer, "Or how about we kick it up a notch?" She let go of her arm and took out a stake.

Angela grabbed the Slayer's wrist before the stake made contact with her heart. "I may be weak, but my power's in the soul." She took the stake away. "Do yourself a favor and slay a Vampire who's evil."

"Why is it so hard to find good Vamps to slay these days?" the Slayer asked herself as she walked off.

Angela fainted and kept groaning in pain. She took the stake and cut her palm open. She began to drink her own blood and threw the stake away. Her strength returned as her wounds healed and then she got up and walked away. "Next time I go to Italy, I've got to remember to thank the Witch that cursed me."

*** End Flashback ***

Angel began to walk through the sewers, holding Evelyn's hand tightly as she followed him to make sure she didn't wander off and get slain. "Come on, Angela, where are you?"

"Teddy says to follow the vibe from the link," Evelyn instructed, "He says it's stronger between the 2 of you since you're twins."

Angel closed his eyes and concentrated hard on Angela. When he opened his eyes, there was a nagging feeling inside him, warning him that Angela was nearby and in trouble. He led Evelyn down one hall. When he got to the end of the sewer, he saw Angela crouched on the floor next to a…Thini demon. He thought they had wiped them all out. "Evelyn, go back to Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley. Tell them I want you to stay with the rest of the night and that you can't leave the apartment. If they won't listen, Dennis will."

"OK," said Evelyn, skipping off and out of the sewers.

"Now…" Angel thought out loud, "How do you kill these things again? Oh, right." He got out a sword. "Stab it." He ran in and started to attack the demon, but it saw him coming and turned around in time to knock the sword out of his hands. "Uh oh." _SMACK!_ The demon hit him.

While Angel started fighting the demon, Angela made her way across the room to spot where the sword had landed. She grasped the hilt with her uninjured hand. When Angel finally got the demon close enough, she jumped up and stabbed it in the heart. "Now you're all extinct." She withdrew the sword and let its body fall to the ground. "It's about time I got the last one out of the way. I've been looking for him for 2 months. I came here because I thought he was going to come after you as revenge for killing every other one in his race."

"Well, I say good work," said Angel. He then noticed that her hand was practically broken. "Your hand…" He held it up, careful not to put pressure on it.

"Relax, I can fix it," Angela said. She took the blade of the sword and cut her palm open.

"Angela…" Angel was shocked that she thought injuring it further would help.

"I know what I'm doing, Angel, just let me handle this." She drank her own blood and all her wounds healed. "That's one of my other powers. Drinking my own blood heals all my injuries."

"I'm just so happy you're OK," Angel said, putting his arm around her.

"Wait, what?"

Angel then realized what had just happened and began to feel an unknown power overcome him. "Go," he warned his sister.

"Run," she warned him.

"Now!" both of them cried out at the same time.

Angela ran off down the sewer and above ground, while Angel fell to the ground, losing his soul more and more every second. Angela jumped up through the nearest manhole. She started to run, but stopped when she felt something stab her from behind. It didn't get her heart and it wasn't wooden. _Oh no, not me too!_ She dropped to the ground, revealing Lindsey and Lilah standing behind her.

"You must be Angela," said Lindsey, "Or should I say Aingael?"

"We're plotting against your brother to get rid of his soul," said Lilah, "Wanna help?"

Aingael stood up and turned to face them, her eyes glowing red as she went into her game face. "You're a little late for the whole soul thing, but my brother himself…love to."

Angelus got up in the sewers and turned into his game face, hungering for some fresh blood. "Feeding time."


	7. No Soul, No Service

Chapter 7: No Soul, No Service

Lindsey closed the curtains in his office in case the sun came up early. Lilah led Aingael into the room.

"So you guys are lawyers and you work for a bunch of demons," Aingael recapped, "And you're trying to get to my brother. Well, he just lost his soul again, if I'm right, so you just got to get him in here."

"We're working on that," said Lindsey, "We think he's going where there's fresh blood. Speaking of which…" He slid a glass of blood across the table to her.

Aingael took one sniff and recoiled. "OK, where'd you get this? A 78-year-old horse? I only drink young blood."

"Well, I'd say that a 21-year-old girl who was decapitated 2 hours ago is young enough," Lilah said.

"The way it works for me," Aingael explained, sitting in a nearby chair and propping her feet up, "I find a family, kill the old ones, and sire the youngest."

"We're well aware of your methods," said Lilah, "We compiled a lot of research on your killing sprees."

Aingael put her feet down and leaned over. "Then go get a 10-year-old before I feed off you." She stood up. "Back to Angel. If I know him, he'll get a nice feed and then look for his gang. Darla and Drusilla are nowhere to be found so far, so he'll likely come looking for me."

"I'd say you're right."

The 3 of them turned to see Angelus standing in the doorway.

Aingael smiled. "Would you 2 mind giving me a minute alone with my brother?"

"Of course," Lindsey said, pushing Lilah out, "Come on, Lilah." The 2 of them left the room and closed the door, leaving Angelus and Aingael alone.

"So," Angelus said, "you're back on the side you belong on."

"Yeah, but as soon as I fall asleep or get knocked unconscious, I'll back off," said Aingael.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen," said Angelus, "I'd pierce you in a second."

Aingael smiled again. "I appreciate that." An idea struck her. "Why don't we even the score?"

"What do you mean?"

"My blood has healing powers. If we join together, our twin bond would strengthen and we'd share the infection. Not only that, but those pesky souls won't remember a single second of it until the bond is broken." She vamped out. "Wanna give it a shot?"

Angelus smiled and then looked down. When he turned back to her, he had his game face on. "Gladly." He began to feed off of her. Of course, since she was already a Vampire, it wasn't necessarily a feeding.

Aingael felt the sensation rush through her that she hadn't felt since the night she'd died. She bit deep into him and shared her pain.

Lindsey and Lilah waited outside.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Lilah finally had the nerve to ask.

"Who knows?" Lindsey replied, "They're twin Vampires and Aingael has powers. They could be discussing feeding off us for all we know."

"Well, that's a disturbing thought," said Lilah, "Of course, they probably couldn't get as much out of you as they could with me." She glanced down at his hand, the prosthetic one he was wearing now that his real one had been cut off.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud _CRASH!_ It sounded like glass breaking and it was coming from the office. They quickly opened the door to find that the twin Vampires had jumped through the window. The window was smashed open and a breeze was blowing the curtains around.

"I suppose we should have seen that coming," said Lindsey.

"How're we going to find them?" asked Lilah, "Who knows what they're doing out there?"

Angelus sat up and his eyes flashed golden. He looked around. He couldn't remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Angela cutting her hand open in the sewers and revealing her healing powers to him. He was now lying on the sidewalk on some random street. He stood up and saw Aingael lying next to him. "Angela."

The Vampire girl sat up on the concrete and looked around, her now blue eyes settling on her brother. "Angel? What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know," said Angel, "I don't remember leaving the sewers."

"Where's Evelyn?"

*** Flashback ***

_Oslo, Norway..._

_1875..._

Aingael was launched into a wall. She got up. "I don't want to say this twice so let's get it over with." She vamped out. "You're gonna die for that."

The Slayer took out a stake. "Bring it on." She lunged, but Aingael knocked the stake out of her hands.

"Well, that was fun," said Aingael, "Girls!" 2 more Vampires came in, both girls. "Time to kill your first Slayer." The Vampires lunged at the Slayer. While the Slayer was busy occupied with her girls, Aingael went over and picked up the stake. "Let's see you get a taste of your own medicine." She whistled and the 2 Vampires cleared out of the way long enough for Aingael to stick the stake through the Slayer's heart. "See how you like it." She withdrew the stake and the Slayer fell to the ground, dead.

"Well, that was no fun," said one of the Vampires, "She doesn't go poof!"

"Don't worry," said Aingael, "There's probably another Slayer being called right now, but at least this one's out of the way."

*** End Flashback ***

Cordelia came out of the kitchen. "OK, guys, Dennis and I have finally--" She noticed that Wesley and Gunn were both asleep on the couch. "GUYS!" Wesley and Gunn both hurried up off the couch.

"What is your problem?" asked Gunn.

"My problem is that I just slaved away in the kitchen with a Ghost for an hour and you guys have been asleep the whole time!"

"Maybe that's because it's 4:30 in the morning," said Wesley, "I don't know why you insist on staying up so late."

"You're right, let's get some sleep," Cordelia said, sitting down as Wesley and Gunn lied back on the couch, "It's not like anyone's coming." A knock sounded at the door and they all groaned. "I'll get it." She went over to the door. "You guys try to…" She turned back to face them. They were both already asleep again. "…get some rest." She opened the door. "Drusilla!"

"Hello there," said Drusilla, "How've you been lately?" Cordelia was about ready to scream and wake up Gunn and Wesley for help, but Drusilla shushed her in warning and vamped out. "I don't think you really want to scream." She reached out into the hall where Cordelia couldn't see and pulled back Evelyn, who was obviously scared. "Invite me in." She broke off part of the door so that she had a stake, but it wasn't big enough to kill anyone but Evelyn. She had recovered a lot since Angel had set her on fire.

Cordelia turned back to face Gunn and Wesley. They were still asleep despite the loud crack from the wall breaking. She didn't want them to die and she didn't want herself to die. She turned back to Evelyn, who was practically crying as she held her bear closer. Cordelia wouldn't let her get dusted. Angel and Angela would both freak out. She thought about what she was risking, but no matter what choice she made, someone was going to die and the only way she could stop that is if she could get close enough without threat. She made up her mind. "Come in, Drusilla."

Drusilla smiled and dropped the stake on the floor, tossing Evelyn into Cordelia's arms (not literally, though). She walked through the door and turned back to normal. She sensed a presence though, and it was definitely supernatural. "You've got a Ghost." She smiled. "You can't kill a Ghost."

Cordelia tapped into Evelyn's part in the link. _Go wake up Wesley and Gunn, but be discreet. I have to get to the phone._

_What's 'discreet' mean?_ Evelyn sent back in response.

_Just don't let Drusilla know._

Evelyn nodded and began to slowly make her way to the wall, holding her bear closer.

Cordelia began to slowly make her way to the phone. _Come on, Wesley, wake up, _she hissed through the link, hoping beyond all hope that it worked when one of them was asleep. She finally picked up the phone and began to punch in the number behind her back.

Drusilla got to the kitchen. She opened a drawer and pulled out a knife.

_I've got to get rid of my knives in case some other psycho Vampire forces me to invite them in, _Cordelia thought to herself as she held the phone up to her ear and began to listen to the ringing on the other end.

Evelyn got to the couch and picked up a pillow, starting to pound Wesley with it as hard as she could. _Come on, Wesley, wake up! _she hissed, hoping the same thing as Cordelia.

Wesley finally sat up. "Evelyn? What is it?"

The knife from the kitchen swung through the door and lodged itself in the wall just a few inches from Evelyn. Drusilla came out of the kitchen. "Oh, shoot, I missed."

It took Wesley a few minutes to realize that this woman was a Vampire and that she matched the exact description that Cordelia and Angel had given him and Gunn of Drusilla. He shuffled out of the couch. "Now, listen, we are well prepared to…how did you get in here?"

Drusilla smiled at Cordelia and Wesley turned to her.

"What was I supposed to do?" Cordelia asked, hiding the phone behind her back so that Drusilla wouldn't see it, "She had a stake pointed at Evelyn's heart!" Someone finally picked up the other line and Drusilla turned her back on Cordelia to face Wesley and Evelyn, giving Cordelia a chance to pick up the phone. "Willow? It's me, Cordelia. I've got a Vampire in my apartment, what do I do?" Angela smashed through the window. "On second thought, just tell me how to un-invite her." She picked up a paper pad and pencil and started writing things down.

Angela's eyes turned green and she vamped out. "You must be Drusilla."

"And you're the Angel beast's sister," Drusilla responded, vamping out as well.

_Evelyn, get behind Cordelia, _Angela ordered. Evelyn complied. _Wesley, get a cross and drive her out. _Wesley went into a nearby closet and started sorting through things. "Yeah, funny thing about Angel and me: we're twins. We may have lived our lives separately and in completely different ways, but we have 3 things in serious common: we were both killers for 150 years, we're both Vampires…and we both have souls." She turned back to normal, but her eyes were still green. "So are we gonna keep chatting or are we gonna fight?"

"Neither," Wesley said, getting out of the closet and holding up a cross. Both Vampires recoiled, but Angela was smart enough to back away and transfer all the pain to Drusilla, making her jump out the broken window. Once they knew she was gone, Wesley put down the cross.

Gunn got up. "What'd I miss?"


	8. Death is a Curse

Chapter 8: Death is a Curse

Angel walked into Caritas. Lorne was sitting on a nearby table, but the building itself was empty. "I need to talk to you about my sister."

Lorne turned to face him. "Come again?"

"Angela," Angel said, "She was here earlier. You said someone she knew was going to die."

"Yeah, and judging from what I'm picking up from you right now, it's already happened." Lorne got up from the chair and walked over to the bar.

"What?" Angel followed him. "How can anything you're sensing from me tell you that Evelyn's dead?"

"Now you 2 didn't let me finish earlier tonight," said Lorne, turning to face him again, "What I meant was that you were going to lose your soul."

"But if I did and I got it back then my memories would have come back already."

"She shared her infection with you and neither of you remember it."

Angel ran out.

"You're welcome!" Lorne called after him, "Just thought I'd warn you about it!"

Angel went into the hotel to find his sister and Evelyn on the couch together. "What happened?"

"Drusilla got into Cordelia's apartment," Angela explained, "I managed to come along in time to break them out. The others are back at the apartment right now un-inviting her."

"Angela, I need to talk to you…alone," Angel said.

Angela nodded to Evelyn and the little girl picked up her teddy bear and ran to the back room. Angela got up and walked over to her brother, crossing her arms at him. "What?"

Angel told her what Lorne had said.

Angela's eyes widened as he continued. When the story was over, she sat down again. "I always knew I could do that but I never tested it. I should have known Aingael would take advantage of that."

"Who?"

"My demon." Angela's head then snapped back at the ceiling. When she turned back to him, her eyes had turned to a purple-tinted white. Angel knew what that meant: emotionless Sibyl. "There's only one way to change us back now: we have a shared shire, Darla must be weakened." Angela buried her head in her hands and then looked back up at her brother. "That's it! We can weaken Darla and then the whole link will turn back to what it was."

"Well, how are we going to find her?"

"I think I know where she is…"

* * *

Gunn nailed a cross to the wall in Cordelia's apartment. "Dennis, can't you help here?" He dropped the hammer to rest his arm, but the hammer stayed in midair and kept working. "Thanks."

Cordelia turned to Wesley. _Wesley, we've gotta add him in._

_Cordelia, he slept through a whole battle, remember?_

_Yeah, but he probably would have woken up if we hadn't stayed up so late. Plus, you woke up when we used the link on you, maybe he would have, too._

_Fine, do it._

Cordelia turned to Gunn. "Gunn, give me your hand."

Gunn would have asked why, but he was too tired to worry about it, so he did it anyway and a golden light swirled around their wrists. _What was that?_

_I just added you to a telepathic link, _Cordelia explained.

Gunn looked up in shock. _Whoa, how'd this happen?_

_It's a long story, _Wesley answered, _Basically, Angel and Angela killed a telepathic demon girl and took her power, starting a telepathic link between all of us._

_Wow._

_I know, _Cordelia said, flipping her hair.

*** Flashback ***

_Ireland…_

_1758…_

A woman raced through the rain, down the street, and to a house. She put down one of the 2 blankets she was holding in her arms and knocked on the door, then ran off. One day, her kids would meet, discover what they were, and find her. One day, they'd understand why she split them up. Until then…she'd be waiting.

*** End Flashback ***

Darla and Drusilla were in an abandoned building down the street from Cordelia's apartment building.

"I told you Angel wouldn't succeed in killing us, Dru," Darla said.

"One day, he will, I can feel it," Drusilla said, "You will be ashes and I'll--"

"Probably meet the same fate." The 2 Vamps turned to see Angela in the doorway. "Long time, no see, huh, Darla?"

"Aingael!" Darla said, "Didn't think I'd run into you. How's that brother of yours?"

Angel came up from behind Angela. "Pretty good. Except for the fact that you're still around."

Drusilla stepped back. "It's the Angel-beast!"

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Angela asked.

"Simple, she's a loony," Angel said.

"Oh."

Darla Vamped out and jumped at them. Both twins jumped out of the way just in time. Drusilla Vamped out, too, and joined the fight.

After a few minutes, Angela stepped out of the way and started to act out her plan.

Angel knocked both girls back and made them land, in human form, on the floor in the center of the room.

"Nice try," Darla said, "But obviously you can't--"

"Hey." Everyone turned to see Angela standing on top of a box on the wall across the room. "Let's try this…" She got out a match and lit it. "I set you on fire this time, and you tell me if it's déjà vu." She dropped the match onto the floor and lit up the place in flames. She led Angel out before the 2 of them could catch it and Darla and Drusilla were forced to run through the fire to get out the back way.

"You know, if it didn't work when I tried it, I doubt it's going to do much now," Angel told his sister.

"I now. That's why I stuffed the hydrant outside with holy water." They could hear both girls screaming in pain and Angela pretty much out right laughed. "That ought to get it done."

* * *

Angel came into the lobby of the Hyperion to see Angela and Evelyn prepare to leave. "You're leaving?"

Angela looked back at him and then gestured to Evelyn to stay put. She came back over to him and led him into the garden. "We need to talk."

"Oh boy."

"Look. You're pushing them away."

Angel looked at her.

"Cordy and Wes and Gunn. Look at it this way: say that day was…a blizzard or something and no cracks about it being Los Angeles. You had them in here with you, and then you locked 'em out to freeze to death."

"That bad?"

"You were doing the same to me. Lucky for me, I don't work for you."

Angel smiled. "Lucky for me, too, I'd miss you too much."

Angela smiled. "How about this? I can promise you that we're going to die together, both with souls at the time."

"How can you make that promise?"

Angela thought of something. She grabbed a dagger Angel had left on the bench and cut her hand open. "My blood…" She took Angel's and cut it, too. "Your blood…" She put the 2 hands together. "Our blood."

Angel looked at her again.

Angela smiled at him. "It's not good-bye. Not really." She left. On the sidewalk outside with Evelyn, she looked at the hand she'd cut. _Angel._

Angel looked at his hand. _Angela._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hope you liked it! Just a heads up, the next story is a crossover between Angel and Buffy so it's not going to appear in this part of the site. So if you wanna read it, you'll have to go to the crossovers and check for "Light in the Darkness". Keep reading!**  
**


End file.
